


Lost & Lonely

by damagedspoon



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Chickens, F/M, Flash Fic, Goblins, One Shot, Potentially Evil Flora, Prompt Fic, Psychic Bond, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagedspoon/pseuds/damagedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is where I'm putting all of the flash fics and one shots that my brain gets hit with. I'm always open to prompts, if anyone has any ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Precipice [3 Sentence Flash Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'm putting all of the flash fics and one shots that my brain gets hit with. I'm always open to prompts, if anyone has any ideas.

She was the hero, and this ending wasn't a hero's ending.

Yet she stood on that precipice, swathed in the pale light of a dying sun above the crumbling remnants of a dying world. 

And she screamed.


	2. Window

There was something not quite right about the window.

On closer inspection, it was still closed and locked, as it had been when she'd left for work that morning. Nothing outside seemed wrong. The sky was still overcast, threatening to drop its bounty at any moment; the forest behind her house still promised to tell her its dark secrets if only she would _just come out for a walk, dearie_.

She shook her head fiercely. It was that damn forest and its _promises_.

She never should have moved into this house with its ridiculous treeline, but the house had just been so damn perfect with its library and porches and solitude. When she'd asked the realtor why it was priced so affordably - _cheaply_ \- the woman had smiled and told her that it was "haunted." Sarah had laughed with the woman, thinking of ghost stories. She wished someone had mentioned those _evil fucking trees_.

She was almost convinced that _you know who_ \- might be listening - might be the one calling to her. Except that he was likely too busy to care about the attentions of twenty-something year old women in old, secluded houses.

Who knew, though? She certainly didn't.

But she did know that there was something not quite right about this window - or the trees that it framed.


	3. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based heavily on the movie "In Your Eyes," as well as the story written by Artemis_Day for Loki/Jane. Y'all should go read that, by the way, cause it's awesome. I just thought it might be fun to work it with Labyrinth. Trying to figure out how to weave it all together without borrowing too much from anyone else.

The park is, without a doubt, Sarah’s favorite place in the whole world. Her favorite place inside the park, however, is the giant obelisk that stood in the center. So, it’s no surprise when a golden summer afternoon finds the 10-year-old walking through the crowded outer fields toward the center of the park. Several groups had formed impromptu baseball and football games, and their families congregated to watch.

She’s halfway to the copse of trees that shield her destination when the pain hits. Clutching her side, she stumbles to her knees. A scream is lodged in her throat. Her vision goes black, and she’s unconscious by the time her body hits the ground.

The doctors call it “growing pains;” they tell her it’s a sign that she’s growing older; they assure her that she probably just has a low pain tolerance. They disregard her when she tells them that she didn’t even cry when she broke her leg two years ago. She has “phantom pains” for months afterward, but doesn’t mention them to anyone.

Down in the Underground, the High Prince and Goblin King refuses to be confined to the healing ward because of a simple _flesh wound_. He is released with a warning that _swords to the abdomen are not flesh wounds_ , but he waves them off. The bouts of pain are a small price to pay to defend his home.

\----

Jareth is watching in amusement as the goblins dance and sing all over his throne room when the warmth flares to life in his lower abdomen, hot and sharp.

He doubles over the side of his throne; the goblins all stop and stare at their leader. As the pain recedes, he waves a hand, and the merry making continues, but right as the pain seems as though it is over, it intensifies, and he grips the arms of the throne tightly between his hands.

His healers are baffled. There is no wound, no trauma, which of course means no cure. As suddenly as it starts, it stops, and he writes it off as a passing curiosity – nothing highly unusual in the Underground.               

But what no one knew is that a thirteen-year-old girl in the Above has just spent all day in bed, overcome with cramps and her first cycle.

\----

The first time she hears the voice in her head, she's fifteen years old and in the middle of taking an exam. 

_Perhaps I should just Bog the whole lot of them._

The shock causes her to jump, and her pencil drags across her Scantron sheet. Irritated, she glances at the clock on the wall and begins hastily erasing the offending mark.

 _Maybe I should "Bog"_ you _for the mess you just_ _caused,_ she thinks grumpily.

When the voice doesn't respond, she writes it off as a passing flight of fancy, grumbles to herself, and finishes taking her test. 

The Goblin King, who had previously been lounging on his throne listening to the group of goblins who were complaining that a rival group of goblins had stolen their chickens, was now sitting speechless and slackjawed, contemplating the possibility that he might actually be going insane. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, trying not to take too much from anyone else, but I really like the premise. Would love some input.


End file.
